disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Belle
Belle is the protagonist of the Disney animated film, Beauty and the Beast and its two direct-to-video sequels, Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas and its several spin-offs, including Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World. She is also an official Disney Princess. Belle also appears at the Walt Disney Parks and Resorts as a meetable character and in various shows and parades. She also makes a cameo appearance in Disney's 1996 animated feature The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Belle also appears in many episodes of the Disney's House of Mouse television series and in the direct-to-video releases Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse and Mickey's House of Villains. She also appears in the Kingdom Hearts series of video games as one of the most important Disney characters. Personality Belle is a young woman living in France and a lovely free-thinker who likes to read and go on adventures within her own imagination. She is not shy and is not afraid to speak her mind, especially in tight situations. She is very compassionate and takes care of those in need. Belle can also be stubborn, but she tries to protect people she truly loves. Belle is a shrewd nonconformist for her time in many ways. The most pronounced is her love of books and knowledge, which the townspeople find odd for a woman. Gaston says to her at one point, "It's not right for a woman to read. Soon she starts getting ideas and...thinking...". Belle also does not care about appearances, whether they pertain to herself or anyone else. This is highly ironic, considering she is seen as the most beautiful woman in her village. In the song Belle, a woman sings, "It's no wonder than her name means beauty. Her looks have got no parallel." Belle is the first and only Disney Princess to be a brunette and the only one to marry someone who wasn't human for most of his life. She is also one of the four Disney Princesses who were not born princesses (the other three being Cinderella Fa Mulan and Tiana). Wardrobe Belle's most common outfit is a blue and white peasant dress with a white apron which she wears throughout most of the movie. She wears a blue bow in her hair and black shoes. Many people state that this outfit is based upon Dorothy Gale's dress in the 1939 movie The Wizard of Oz. When she is on an adventure, she wears a dark blue cloak. When she is in the castle, she also wears a pink and green dress. Arguably, her most beautiful dress is her yellow ball gown which she wears when she is dancing with The Beast. Differences Between Fairytale Belle and Disney Belle *The fairytale Belle was more often called Beauty. In fact, Belle's name is French for "beauty".. *The original Belle was the daughter of a rich merchant and not a peasant inventor. *The original Belle had two sisters and three brothers, but the Disney Belle is an only child. *The original Belle asked her father to bring her a rose, setting off the chain of events which led to her sacrificing herself to the Beast to save her father's life. The Disney Belle did no such thing; Maurice's actions were voluntary. *The original Belle was not portrayed as a book lover but the Disney Belle is, adding the idea that true beauty is more than skin deep. *The original Belle was not viewed as peculiar by the townspeople, only by her siblings. *The original Belle didn't have a vain lover but Disney Belle does in the form of Gaston. His handsome looks but brutish habits help to further the story's moral. Appearances Beauty and the Beast Belle is a young woman living in a small French town. Her father, Maurice, on his way to a fair, goes missing while she was reading books not wanting Gaston to marry her. Belle rides to a mysterious castle in possibility of finding him. She finds her father locked away in a dungeon, and begs the dungeon master to free him, offering her own freedom in exchange for her father's. On the condition that she stay with him forever, the dungeon master, a hideous beast, frees Maurice from the dungeon, however he is deeply moved by her beauty and affection towards her father, and can't help but feel attracted to her boldness and bravery. Belle is originally hesitant to interact with the Beast, but after he develops a more civil manner, aided by enchanted furnishings, a bond is formed. The Beast falls deeply in love with her, but is in denial that she will ever love him in return. Belle is soon granted right to leave on behalf of her sickly father, who tries to rescue her. But after denying Gaston (a conceited hunter) her hand in marriage for a third time, a mob of villagers, led by Gaston, plots against the Beast. After a grueling tussle between Gaston and Beast, the Beast is stabbed. Gaston falls to his death when he loses balance. Belle is able to lay the Beast on a balcony, and he dies in her arms. Belle confesses her love for the beast just as the last petal falls from the enchanted rose. Belle's love for the Beast revives him and releases him from the curse, and he along with his furnishings return to human beings. Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas A midquel taking place during the winter segment of Beauty and the Beast, this is the story of Belle's attempt to bring back to the castle the one ceremony Beast hates most: Christmas. Unfortunately, a pipe organ called Forte is determined to do anything necessary to keep the spell from breaking, because he thinks that if the curse is broken then the Beast won't be nice to him anymore. Thus, he proves to be a real obstacle for Belle's plan. After several attempts to get Beast to agree, Beast finally approves of the idea and allows Belle to prepare for Christmas, though he still bears a grudge for the day the Enchantress cast the spell on him. With advice from Forte, Belle goes out into the woods to get a suitable tree for Christmas, but she falls into thin ice and almost drowns. Fortunately, she is rescued by Beast, who is enraged at her because Forte told him that she was trying to desert him again. Belle is then thrown into the dungeon to rot, but Beast then finds a book that Belle had written for him earlier in the West Wing, and decides to set Belle free and they both continue to prepare for Christmas. But Forte doesn't give up there, even going as far as to bring the whole castle down with Beethoven's Symphony No. 5 in order to prevent the spell from ending, as it can't if everyone is dead. Fortunately, Beast stops him in time by crashing his keyboard to pieces. Christmas finally comes, and Belle is presented with a gift from the Beast: a rose. Belle's Magical World In this movie, Belle is the only human. She meets her new three enchanted object friends Webster, Crane and LePlume and is about to solve problems in all four segments. Disney Princess Enchanted Tales Originally, when the first installment of Disney Princess Enchanted Tales was to be released, it was to feature a new Belle story and a brand new Aurora story. The First chapter was entitled "A Kingdom Of Kindness". The plot of Belle's story featured Chip getting in trouble with the Beast after breaking some of his things. Terrified, Chip runs away. Belle finds him and convinces him to come back to the castle, and teaches Beast what it means to be kind. She also teaches Chip that even when people are mad with you, it still means they love you. All of the original Beauty and the Beast cast returned for "A Kingdom Of Kindness", with the exception to Jerry Orbach. Only one known song has been written for Belle, this song is called "You'll Never Lose This Love", and is available to watch on the Enchanted Tales Website.http://www.freewebs.com/disneyprincessenchantedtales/video.htm Kingdom Hearts Series appears as an important Disney character in the renowned Kingdom Hearts series, but her roles differ in each game. * Kingdom Hearts: At some point in her life, while she is living in Beast's Castle, Belle is kidnapped by Maleficent and her homeworld is destroyed. Belle is then taken to Hollow Bastion, where she finds that she is one of seven maidens of purest heart, namely the Princesses of Heart, along with Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Jasmine, Alice and Kairi, and is needed to open the door to the heart of all worlds, known as Kingdom Hearts. However, Belle is rescued by Beast, who escaped their homeworld's destruction, and Sora, but she refuses to return home, telling Sora and Beast that she has to hold the darkness back with the other princesses. To help Sora in his journey to destroy the darkness, Belle presents him with the Divine Rose Keyblade. * Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories: Here, Belle is merely a figment of Sora's memories. Once again, Beast and Belle are separated by Maleficent, and Beast must aid Sora in battle once again to rescue Belle. * Kingdom Hearts II: After Sora defeated Xehanort's Heartless in the first game, all the destroyed worlds were restored, including that of Belle. Returning home, Belle and Beast go back to their normal lives, until a mysterious and blinded rage overcomes the Beast and changes his attitude, causing him to lock the entire staff in the tower and forbid Belle to free them. Belle is too frightened of Beast at the time, but fortunately, Sora, Donald Duck and Goofy arrive in Belle's world to seal its keyhole and ensure its survival. Belle tells Sora that Beast is acting strangely, leading to Sora's offer of help. It is later revealed that Beast was being manipulated by a member of Organization XIII, Xaldin, who was hoping to turn Beast into a Heartless and a Nobody. Later on, Belle and the rose are held hostage by Xaldin. Xaldin attempts to force the Beast to choose what is truly important to him. While the Beast himself stands helpless, Belle elbows him in the stomach. As he reacts, she snatches the rose from his arms and dashes back into the castle, allowing a safe battle. After Xaldin's demise, Belle and Beast's life returns to normal, and by the end of the game, Beast has turned back into the Prince, embracing Belle once again. * Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days: Beast and Belle are slated to appear in the upcoming game for the Nintendo DS, although their roles are currently unknown. Disney Parks Belle appears as a meetable character in the Disney Parks. She appears in many shows such as Fantasmic! and every Disney Parks parade. Beauty and the Beast: Live In the live show at Disney's Hollywood Studios in Walt Disney World Resort Belle appears in the stage adaption of the film. Trivia * Belle is wearing a yellow ball gown during a dance with the Beast in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories''.'' * She was wearing Dorothy Gale's dress in Kingdom Hearts II. Category:Princesses Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney Princesses Category:Heroines Category:Lion King 1½ Cameos